Higanbana
by Haruyan
Summary: Some other legends have it that when you see someone that you may never meet again, these flowers, also called red spider lilies, would bloom along the path. Isshin/Urahara, mostly Kisuke-centric
1. Chapter 1

Higanbana (彼岸花)

Since these scarlet flowers usually bloom near cemeteries around the autumnal equinox, they are described in Chinese and Japanese translations of the Lotus Sutra as ominous flowers that grow in Diyu (also known as Hell) and guide the dead into the next reincarnation.

When the flowers of lycoris bloom, their leaves would have fallen; when their leaves grow, the flowers would have wilted. This habit gave rise to various legends. A famous one is the legend of two elves: Mañju, who guarded the flower, and Saka, who guarded the leaves. Out of curiosity, they defied their fate of guarding the herb alone, and managed to meet each other. At first sight, they fell in love with each other. God, exasperated by their waywardness, separated the miserable couple, and laid a curse on them as a punishment: the flowers of Mañju shall never meet the leaves of Saka again.

Some other legends have it that when you see someone that you may never meet again, these flowers, also called red spider lilies, would bloom along the path. Perhaps because of these sorrowful legends, Japanese people often use these flowers in funerals.

Chapter 1

Kisuke woke. The wooden ceiling of his room welcome him to the new day. Birds chirped outside and he could hear Tessai moving around in the kitchen if he concentrated.

".....I hate this ceiling."

**November 5, 10:00 - Senbu - Bad luck in the morning, good luck in the after noon.**

Kisuke felt an arm snake around his waist and pulled him close. He allowed his lover to shower kisses down his neck, to which he reacted with a very soft sigh. It was enjoyable, but he was not particularly in the mood for loving touches.

"Grouchy in the morning, Kisuke?" A teasing voice questioned.

"Sorry. Not interested right now."

The blonde got up from the futon and picked his robe from the peg on the empty wall. "You can get yourself out, right?"

"Don't need to worry about me, darling."

"Don't call me darling."

**November 5, 14:00**

He could have Jinta clean the front porch, but those kids never left it as clean as he wanted it. And it was such a nice day anyway. Costumer flow was slow but steady. He'd already planned to enjoy a bit of sake inside read a book, watch something on tv.

The usual.

Ichigo arrived on the dot after school, he could even tell that the boy had ran the whole way here, prompting a teasing smile to his face.

"Training room is at the end of the hallways. You know the way."

Ichigo grunted his thanks and slid off his shoes, turning before he continued on his way. "You're not gonna come?"

"I think you can train just fine by yourself, don't you think?" A flip of the fan made Ichigo frown again and go on his way. Teasing that boy was just too easy, not that it didn't provide Kisuke with endless amusement, but his father had been more....challenging. Or maybe at the time, he'd been the one to fluster more easily.

Kisuke shook his head, continuing to sweep with a little more strength than necessary. He hadn't thought about Isshin in a long time, his face and name had briefly flashed before him the first time he'd seen Ichigo, and again they had spoken of "official business" that time Isshin killed Grand Fisher.

From his perspective, Isshin was just as obstinate to not talk or remember their time as shinigami. Not their whole time, just the time they had been together; he knew because he spoke with Ryuuken too, and Ryuuken had spilled the whole beans of what he and Isshin talked about.

He didn't know why Ryuuken trusted him with that information, but he supposed he just didn't count as a shinigami to him.

Whatever. Isshin was old news anyway, he could care less about him and especially with the threat of Aizen breathing down on their necks. The less he had was time to think of romantic affairs.

**November 6 13:30 - Butsumetsu Unlucky all day**

"Remind me what you want?" Kisuke tapped his finger on his arm impatiently. The tea before them wasn't even cool enough to drink, but Kisuke wanted to end the conversation soon.

"I said, I want a gigai," Isshin replied in a serious voice.

The blonde sighed. He'd never believed in superstitions, even when his calendar had the rokuyo numbered along with the days. But having Isshin come all the way over to his shop was the worst luck he could wish for. Butsumetsu indeed.

"What's wrong with your current gigai? Is it not aging well?"

"No, it's perfect, just as you promised. But soon, I might need to fight along Ichigo...and I don't want to leave the girls defenseless...."

"So what you want is a personalized mod soul."

"And a stronger gigai if possible."

"Isshin...Ichigo is plenty strong as he is, I don't think--"

"I need it! I need it Kisuke! Please....just help me...."

It pulled his heartstrings to see such a man so devoted to his family, kneeling there in front of him, forehead pressed against the wood in the most humiliating seiza.

"Sit up Isshin....you're gonna end up with the wood printed to your forehead..."

Isshin raised his head but his eyes were still soulful and honest about his request.

".....fine. I'll call you when it's done. But it's gonna cost you."

**November 8 11:45 - Shakko All day bad luck, except at the hour of the horse**

Making a gigai was relatively easy, especially if he already had the mold.

Kisuke was proud to say that Isshin's gigai was perfect and the best he'd ever done. It aged accordingly and was indistinguishable from any other human.

He sighed as he checked over the new gigai again. It was a perfect clone of the man, he'd even replicated the little gray hairs that had been appearing randomly. Kisuke felt proud as a scientist.

He took out a little grin pill and popped it into the gigai's mouth. The homonculous opened his eyes and smiled. It was only a test and the mod soul barely had a personality, but it worked.

"What is your name?"

"Kurosaki Isshin. I'm a doctor working at my own clinic in Karakura Town."

Kisuke nodded, it was a satisfying result. He turned around but a hand on his wrist prevented him from walking away any further.

He turned around to look at the gigai and found Isshin's soft eyes looking at him lovingly.

"I love you."

He blinked and punched Isshin right on the stomach, making him eject the soul candy.

"Gotta fix that...."

**November 9 12:30 - Sensho Good luck before noon, bad luck after noon**

Kisuke was sure he'd fixed that little detail. The base for the gikongan had been his own memories of Isshin, including his secret desires...well, that was fixed now, and he'd invited Isshin to check it out. He'd dressed the gigai in some clothes he'd found and sat him up against the wall.

There he was. Asleep. Kisuke sat against the opposite wall, the gikongan safely stored in his pocket. He'd loved making both gigai and mod soul, and he'd hated making them both. Hiding them from Ichigo hadn't been easy either, damn kid was so sensitive.

Isshin arrived and he showed him the body.

"Wow! Impressive Kisuke!"

"Save your compliments for after you've tried it." Kisuke smiled and handed him the little pill.

Isshin grinned and jumped out of his body, not as violently as Ichigo. The mod soul looked confused for a second, but soon recognized both Kisuke and Isshin, grinning widely.

"Are you sure he'll act like me?"

"No one'll be the wiser. I asure you."

"And the gigai?"

"Try it out."

Isshin entered it an stood up, moving his limbs around.

"It feels tighter."

"It has enhanced strength and speed. Not too much, but just enough to be on par with Kon, let's say."

Isshin nodded and switched clothes with his clone. "I'm gonna go out, you mind?"

"Not at all, that's what it's for. Have fun."

Isshin grinned and walked out, looking as if nothing had happened.

Kisuke was just about to sigh when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him close into a deep kiss. Kisuke tried to pull away, gasping once the kiss ended.

"I want you. I want you so badly, Kisuke..."

"S-stop! You're a mod soul!"

"It's not just me! He wants you too, I can feel it in this body."

"That's....that's a lie, stop this immediately."

Kisuke pulled away and slapped his wandering hands. For a second, the other Isshin looked hurt and regretful. Kisuke frowned and walked away, leaving the faux body by himself.

He waited until he was at the very corner of the training room before crouching down to cry, crying out his heart and eyes. He couldn't believe it. A mod soul loving him. Not just that, a mod soul admitting that the body he was inhabiting loved him. He didn't want to open up his heart anymore, he didn't want to get hurt anymore. You got hurt if you were careless, and you got hurt if you trusted too much; so now Kisuke was neither careless nor trustful. He'd learned his lesson, and it still hurt.

To be continued....

Update on Friday

A/N

The Japanese calendar system consisted of seven day weeks, but in addition to that, there was another system of six days which determined the luck of each day called Rokuyo. According to this system, some days should be avoided for important events such as weddings, births, start of new businessess and such, while other would be more lucky.

The Days of RokuyoDay's Significance

先勝 – Sakigachi (also known as Senkachi or Sensho) -Good luck in the morning, bad luck in the afternoon

友引 – Tomobiki Good luck all day, except at noon

先負 – Sakimake, (also known as Senmake or Senbu) Bad luck in the morning, good luck in the afternoon

仏滅 – Butsumetsu Unlucky all day, as it is the day Buddha died

大安 – Taian 'The Day Of Great Peace', the finest day for ceremonies

赤口 – Shakku, (also known as Shakko or Jakko) Bad luck all day, except at noon

Also, I've written the hour of the horse instead of noon. The hour of the horse is from 11a.m. to 1p.m.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**November 12  
Butsumetsu - Unlucky all day**

He'd destroyed that gikongan claiming it was defective. Isshin hadn't cared. He had his new gigai and Kisuke could always make a new one. Yes, Kisuke had all the answers. Kisuke could do everything. Kisuke was smart. Kisuke, Kisuke, Kisuke.

Kisuke was tired.

He even felt the urge to destroy the other original gigai, just so they didn't have it around. But then again, Isshin might ask for it and then what?

Tessai would be the last he ever went to with manners of the heart. He didn't even go to him for a simple stomach ache. That was another painful lesson he'd learned. He still shuddered to think about it.

But sake was a good friend. He was the best friend for everyone, and the occasion called for a particularly good brand of sake. And moreso a particular company.

Ryuuken was a hard ass, but neither Isshin or Kisuke had ever cared, they still talked to him anyway. If anything, he was a good listener and boy did Kisuke need some friendly ears.

"...and then he said 'well, you can always make another one Kisuke, you're very smart. Like he was praising a dog or something....Ryuuken are you listening to me?"

"Yeah." Ryuuken typed quickly on his computer, oblivious to the world around him and the blonde's words. Kisuke frowned and slid closer, waving the half empty sake bottle to Ryuuken's face.

"Are you drunk?"

"Getting there....but I'd be quicker if you helped me."

"I'm a doctor, Kisuke."

"So?"

"So....that goes against my oath not to do harm."

"You smoke."

"I'm the exception."

Kisuke made a face and stood up to walk out. He touched the knob when a voice called to him.

"You know, you should tell Isshin about these feelings of yours."

"What feelings?"

"...you know what I mean."

Kisuke frowned and turned to look at Ryuuken hatefully. "Don't pretend to know more than you do."

"I'm not pretending. You wear your heart quite obviously on your sleeve."

Kisuke trembled in anger, struggling to maintain a composed voice.

"If I did that, don't you think I would've had an answer by now?"

"Isshin is not me. And unfortunately you didn't fall in love with me either."

Kisuke slammed the door on his way out.

**November 19**

The cold of winter could already be felt in the atmosphere. Kisuke donned a pair of jeans and warm socks, dreadfully remembering that Aizen's attack was expected for the Winter. Winter War, what a fitting name.

Tessai and the kids had gone out for groceries, leaving him alone to man the store.

He set out the kotatsu and settled his legs under it, sighing in bliss at the warmth. "This feels nice..." he purred, closing his eyes and rubbing his hands, setting them also under the kotatsu.

The sound of the door opening alerted him of a customer. He turned to look at him and greet whoever it was.

"Welcome~...oh! Ichigo."

"Oi..."

Ichigo unwound the scarf around his neck, obviously a gift from one of his younger sister. He was flushed and breathing heavily, probably from running form his house to here.

"Come to train again, Ichigo?" Kisuke offered a smile.

".....not exactly."

He flushed more, sitting next to Kisuke to place his legs under the kotatsu.

"Okay. Do you want some tea? I think we have some snacks around." Kisuke didn't mind, he could use the company.

He began to stand up to go get the snack but Ichigo's hand around his wrist stopped him.

"Umm...that's alright, stay..." Ichigo's flush was redder now.

Kisuke blinked and sat down again. Poor boy probably only needed some company, not a full blown welcome with food and light chat. Just some plain old company with someone that could understand his worries.

He sat down, smiling at Ichigo again. "Alright."

Ichigo looked down at his hands, wringing them a bit.

"Are your smiles always so fake?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your smile...it's always fake..."

Kisuke blinked. "I don't know what you--"

"You never really show your feelings to anybody. Not even to those two kids or Yoruichi or Tessai. You just....keep them bottled up inside..."

Clever. Damn sensitive kid. Kisuke smiled his 'fake smile' again.

"There are reasons that you don't understand...."

"Why?"

"Because you're young."

"That's bull."

"Well....that's just the way I am, Ichigo. I can't help it."

"Not even me?"

"Not even you..."

Ichigo looked genuinely upset by that. Kisuke tried to read the emotions behind those eyes, but his thoughts were too fast for him. Ichigo finally closed his eyes and held Kisuke's wrist again, leaning and kissing him.

Kisuke was surprised to say the least. It was a simple, innocent kiss. Laced with inexperience and nervousness, but honest.

The kiss ended and the blonde turned away, the severity of their actions hitting him all of a sudden.

"I-....Ichigo!"

"I...feel very strongly for you!"

"Ichigo, you're a kid. I'm an adult. In fact I'm more than adult!"

"I don't care! I....I love you, Urahara-san..."

He could see the fear and sincerity in Ichigo's eyes. It was so very tempting. Ichigo was too young to be conniving and deceiving, too inexperienced in relationships. Kisuke would probably be able to enjoy having a devoted and faithful lover, a protector and partner....

"Give me time. I...I need to think about this...." Kisuke looked down.

Ichigo looked a little bit hopeful, at least he hadn't said no and Urahara sounded honest in his request. He stood and rewrapped his scarf around his neck, leaving his beloved alone.

As soon as he was gone, Kisuke sighed heavily. Not only was Ichigo too young, he was Isshin's son. It was forbidden....and so exciting at the same time....

He rubbed his forehead and looked at the calendar in the opposite wall. He never followed Rokuyo or any of those superstitions, being superstitious was unlucky, but would never hurt to check.

**November 19**

**Taian - Lucky all day**

**To be continued....Chapter 3**

Next update will be on Friday.

Hmmm....I wonder who Urahara will end up with~?

By the way, today (Sept.26) is my birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late chapter, real life happened.

**Chapter 3**

**November 21 8:00 a.m.  
Senshou - Good luck before noon, bad luck afternoon**

"So then he left?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure what to do. I don't wanna hurt him, and I don't wanna be in bad terms with Isshin either...."

"Then you just answered your own question. Tell him no. But then again, you wouldn't be wearing that worried frown if you intended to do that."

Another blonde rolled closer to Kisuke, grabbing his chin to turn his face and kiss said frown. "You're kinda cute like this."

"Oh, shut up." Kisuke rolled away, pulling the sheets closer as he laid on his side.

A soft chuckled followed him, pressing up against his back and wrapping an arm around his slim waist. He was about to say something but instead, kissed Kisuke's ear and nuzzled him a bit.

**November 21  
2:00 p.m.**

Kisuke tightened his scarf around his neck more. The wind was really blowing today, he already couldn't feel the tip of his nose and a bit of his ears. He retightened his arms around himself and continued on his way, hopefully his friend would have some hot tea ready and wouldn't mind sharing some.

He knocked on the clinic door conspicuously and stuck his head inside.

"Hello~ May I come in?"

"Sure, Kisuke! Ryuuken came too."

Kisuke hid his frown with a smile, stepping inside and out of the cold. A warm cup of tea was placed into his hands as he unwrapped his scarf, he thanked the host and gulped down the warm liquid.

"So...I guess we all know why we're here."

Isshin spoke uncharacteristically solemn.

The blond would've preferred to talk to Isshin alone and of other private business besides this, but it didn't matter anymore.

"I won't be joining you on this." Ryuuken spoke and the other two nodded. It was understandable, that was his work ethic and it had worked just fine for him, besides, there was no point in starting another feud between shinigami and quincy if Ryuuken did interfere. Uryuu did that enough for him.

"And you, Kisuke?"

"Yamamoto already contacted me with plans to build a barrier around Karakura." He tipped his hat a little bit in an attempt to be silly and cut a bit of the tension in the room. Isshin grinned goofily back.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do~"

Ryuuken's eyes widened a bit. "You don't know? Aren't you gonna fight with them? What about Ichigo?"

Isshin didn't loose his smile but he looked down, slightly melancholic.

"He's been doing just fine without my help....besides, I don't even know if the Gotei 13 might want my help. It's better if I stay by the side-lines and interfere if things take a turn for the worst."

Silence enveloped the room.

Ryuuken finished his tea, touching both men on the shoulder as goodbye before going back to the windy outside.

Kisuke took his time a little more. He wanted to enjoy this moment with Isshin just a little more, even if it was cold and silent, because it could be the last.

About twenty minuted later, Isshin stood and stretched, walking over to one of the cots and straightening it up.

"Well, back to business."

The blond knew that was his cue to leave. He finished the rest of the tea and placed the cup on the table next to the other two, standing to rewrap his scarf tightly around his neck.

"I'll....see ya, Isshin."

"Yeah, see ya."

Kisuke wished he could do more than just pat Isshin's shoulder. A hug, a kiss...anything, anything that would offer a bit more than amicable comfort and just a little bit of warmth to his own soul.

But no. Isshin did need that friendly support, not the reassurance Kisuke craved; reassurance of love, feelings...that he wasn't the only one alone in cold nights with a small part of himself missing.

It would never be enough to have other men between his legs if they couldn't worm their way into his heart, and he was sure there would never be another man like Kurosaki Isshin. Body, yes, he still kept that gigai in his backroom, but no gikongan could ever replicate the soul he had fallen in love with.

**To be continued...Chapter 4**

Originally it was gonna be longer, but it seemed like a good bittersweet ending to this chapter to so I decided to post it before scheduled.

Now, I can do shorter chapter in less time, 3-5 days, or longer chapter in longer time, 5-7 days, which would you prefer?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**-date unknown-**

Kisuke pushed the gikongan past the gigai's lips and waited for it to wake up. He'd kept many test gikongan's for Isshin's gigai, but this one in particular had been noted for being too aggressive.

Just what Kisuke needed.

The gigai opened his eyes and smiled in a sultry way at Urahara, checking out the body under that thin robe he wore to sleep.

Rough hands pushed away the sides of his robe to touch the blonde's chest, leaning in for a searing and passionate kiss which Kisuke responded to.

"Oh, Isshin...." he moaned, and let Isshin's gigai and gikongan push him on the futon, pulling away at their sashes for easy access. Kisuke moaned and writhed under the hard body on top of his, he hadn't noticed but Isshin's body was fit, like he worked out even though it wasn't obvious.

He moaned again once he felt a heavy hand caress his inner thigh, parting his legs roughly. Isshin had been a little gentler, but this was fine too.

The gigai kissed along the blonde's neck, making him moan and writhe more as he pushed down his body, letting his awakening hardness rub against the blonde's skin.

"You're soft..." Isshin mumbled, either as a comment or a compliment.

Legs were parted and raised, making him whine, either in pleasure or complaint but he let Isshin do it. One quick thrust and the gigai was balls-deep inside, holding the body beneath him down with his weight.

"I love you....I love you so much, Kisuke..."

Hot lips kissed along the blonde's neck, making him pant and cry out as he moved along with those fierce thrusts, his body on fire and complaining at the abuse he was put through. The gigai was definitely strong and forceful, the skin under his hands becoming bruised, but Kisuke liked that, he wanted that, he wanted to be hurt and abused by Isshin, only Isshin, always Isshin....

The gigai cried out when Kisuke suddenly tightened up, coming all over between their chest and prompting the faux body above him to cum inside him as well.

Kisuke panted and laid still for a second, sitting up a bit to punch the gikongan out of the gigai when his lover's body suddenly hugged him tight, making him lay down again.

"Wait.....let's stay like this a bit...."

He should've said no, but....Kisuke had been waiting forever to hear similar words.

**~After the winter war~**

**February 2**

**Shakko - Bad luck all day, except during the hour of the horse (11am-1pm)**

Kisuke swiped the broom one more time, sending all the little dust bunnies outside his new shop. The original one had been destroyed in the war, along with all his merchandise his training ground and all of his belonging.

This time he was alone though. Jinta and Ururu had outlived their usefulness just enough to make a small difference in the war, and Tessai had been allowed back in Soul Society, again as captain of the Kido corps. Urahara was happy for him, Tessai really had had little hand in the vaisard incident so it was unfair to keep him out of his rightful position just to keep around a helping hand.

Renji had promised to visit once he opened shop again, but he hadn't showed up yet, he would've been surprised at the big difference between the new shop and the old one.

Kisuke still had his door opened for any shinigami that needed a refuge in the living world, but the blond had decided to no longer meddle with Soul Society affairs. To much hurt had been caused by him and he'd been hurt back enough to know his place now; and besides, he'd grown used to life in the living world and the little pleasures absent in Seireitei.

He had all but forgotten about Ichigo's proposal. He hadn't had time to think about things like love and relationships, so it came as a surprised when Ichigo showed up on his doorstep, blushing and fidgeting like the teen he still was.

"Ura....Kisuke-san. About what I said before the war..."

It took the blonde a moment to remember but he invited Ichigo in with a sigh, offering tea and crackers for the meanwhile.

What to do? What to do? Ichigo was barely legal, but that paled in comparison with the fact that Urahara was more than decades older, and Ichigo was the son of his former crush.

Ichigo had stopped fidgeting and now he just looked expectant, like he was sure what the answer would be.

Urahara was sure Ichigo didn't even know what he was getting into....

"Ichigo.....are you sure about this? You're still young and I'm centuries older...."

"That doesn't mean we can't connect. Kisuke-san, I love you...."

"Ichigo.....does your father even know?"

"I haven't told him, but I don't care if he knows or if he finds out, I just want you."

Ichigo slid closer, placing his hand over Urahara's. Kisuke jerked his hand away. "Ichigo!"

"Don't tell me you're a virgin...!"

"Of course not! But you are!"

"Says who?"

Kisuke stayed quiet for a while, blinking. "W-with who?"

"Not telling."

"Then if you can be with someone your age you don't need to be with me."

"But-!"

"The answer's no, Ichigo. I'm sorry but I can't."

He would be lying if he said he absolutely hadn't want to. But it would've been for all the wrong reasons, but especially because he was Isshin's son, never mind the companionship he craved. He would stand being the loneliest person on earth if he could only stay by Isshin's side like he did now.

"Ichigo, you probably don't really like me that way, you just--"

He couldn't continue with his lecture since he was silenced by Ichigo's mouth over his, kissing him softly.

Kisuke couldn't help but melt into the kiss. It had been so long since anyone had kissed him, especially such a soft kiss. He hated to admit it, but he felt so reject and unloved, especially without Tessei or Jinta or Ururu or even Yoruichi to remind him of his worth.

"Oh!" He sobbed and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck, realizing how badly he needed company, even if it was Ichigo who offered it, even if it was forbidden by society. He didn't care, he needed it, he was done punishing himself and self-harming his soul, driving anyone who cared away on purpose. Ichigo was offering him exactly what he wanted, and god dammit he was going to take it!

Just as Ichigo hugged him back, there was a sound at the door, alerting both of another person.

Their eyes widened once they saw Isshin standing there, his face contorted in anger and reiatsu fluttering wildly. Kisuke couldn't help but gulp and shrink back, he had been the target of Isshin's anger only a handful of times, and he didn't wish to repeat the experience.

But well, what's done is done and now he could only protect Ichigo and take the brunt of Isshin's anger. It wasn't the boy's fault, even if the consequence was to never be Isshin's friend again.

**To be continued...**

Normally I don't ask for reviews, but please review?

Also, who would you like Kisuke to end up with? It gonna be a sad ending anyway.


End file.
